


Con sabor a chocolate.

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se sorprende al descubrir que Sherlock está preparando chocolate, lo cual será gratificante en muchos sentidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ánimo de lucro (bueno tal vez el ánimo ésta, pero en definitiva no lucro con ello)
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del Foro I am Shelocked.

John estaba en su habitación envolviendo sus regalos de navidad, a Sherlock le regalaría un arco de madera de laudero para su Stradivarius, lo había mandado pedir a una tienda en Alemania que tenía fama de ser de las mejores dentro de su rama, a la Señora Hudson un perfume, a Mycroft un libro y a Greg una camisa, una vez que terminó bajó para acomodarlos en el árbol.

La Señora Hudson se había dado a la tarea de decorar su departamento pese a las quejas de Sherlock, las cuales cesaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba John con todo eso, así que ahora tenían un hermoso árbol navideño con lindos adornos y luces de muchos colores, una guía de luces alrededor de la chimenea y guirnaldas navideñas que colgaban de las ventanas, un ruido en la cocina llamó la atención de John, cuando entró en ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sherlock con delantal frente a una olla que estaba en la lumbre.

\- Sherlock ¿qué haces?

\- Chocolate.

\- ¿En serio? –contestó John incrédulo con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? –John continuaba viéndolo como si de un alien se tratara- está nevando a fuera y pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomar algo caliente.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por mi? –Sherlock no le contestó, pero en esos momentos apagó la estufa, John seguía sin poder creer lo veía.

El pelinegro tomó una taza y sirvió un poco de chocolate en ella.

\- Pruébalo.

\- ¿No le habrás puesto nada extraño? ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? –contestó con fastidio el detective.

\- No lo sé, pero como ya lo hiciste una vez.

Sherlock recordó con una sonrisa traviesa lo sucedido en Baskerville, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera algo nervioso, esa sonrisa siempre hacía que a John le temblaran las piernas.

\- Vamos toma un poco, quiero saber tú opinión.

\- Sherlock, esto está delicioso –exclamó sorprendido el rubio-, es el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida –comentó tomando un poco más.

Sherlock sonrió con orgullo.

\- John tienes algo de chocolate.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- Arriba del labio.

El rubio trato de limpiarlo con la lengua, haciendo que a Sherlock se le dilataran las pupilas, se preguntaba a que sabría el chocolate en la piel de John, pero que tontería John era su mejor amigo, solo eso.

\- ¿Ya está? –preguntó el doctor, pero aún le quedaba un poco de chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

\- No.

Instintivamente Sherlock se acercó más a su compañero, sin perder de vista sus labios, el corazón de John comenzó a latir a gran velocidad “¿de verdad iba a ocurrir? ¿de verdad lo iban a hacer?” pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse el detective reaccionó y se alejo, estaba sonrojado y eso no paso desapercibido para John, por lo que acortó la distancia y lo beso, fue un beso rápido, apenas un choque de labios que sorprendió al detective, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes y unos segundos después volvieron a besarse, transmitiendo sin palabras todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de un largo rato se separaron.

\- Feliz navidad Sherlock.

\- Feliz navidad John.

Ambos veían su felicidad reflejada en los ojos del otro con una boba sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Pido una disculpa ya que pese a mis intentos quedó un poco más largo de lo que debía.


End file.
